Christmas Miracle Remastered Edition
by WindyCity96
Summary: There is a new Man of Steel in town for the holidays. He call himself Kal-El, Commander of New Krypton. He says he comes in peace, but Clark and the League aren't so sure. Lois thinks he may be telling the truth, but whether they believe him or not, Kal-El is going to get what he came for: A Christmas Miracle.
1. Chapter 1

Kal-El appeared inside the Fortress in a flash of light, the mirror box following him into the main console. He looked around the palace of ice that had become his home. Or rather, a version of it. It was empty. There was no silver and glass furniture. No bedrooms. No toys scattered across the floor. It was one big empty space meant only for war. He used his telescopic and x-ray vision to scan the surrounding artic. Nothing. There were no other Kryptonian structures anywhere. It was if the Kandorians didn't exist. _Or I never had to destroy the Book of Rao,_ he thought. The ground shook, and a familiar voice echoed through the empty halls.

 _"You are not of this reality,"_ Jor-El boomed.

"I mean no harm on this world. Let me complete my quest, and I shall return home."

"The last version of my son to cross over to this plane of existence was a mass murderer," said Jor-El "who wished nothing more than to usurp his life and leave a trail of chaos in his wake. Until I know your true intentions, I cannot permit you to leave."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Nor was I." The ground shook, and in beam of light, Kal-El was frozen solid, trapped within a pillar of ice.

Suddenly, the ice began to crack and in a matter of seconds, Kal-El broke free, shattering the prison into a million tiny shards. "What gives you the right to imprison me?" Kal-El demanded.

"A father has a right to protect his son."

"You are no one's father," Kal-El growled "You are nothing more than a self-righteous machine, playing god with son of your creator." The ground started rumbling but this time, Kal-El was ready. He guarded himself as another beam was fired, grunting as it slowly started to cover his arm in ice. He staggerd as a second beam fired, using his free hand to hold back the onslaught of icy fire. Enraged, Kal-El's eyes grew red, unleashing his heat vison on the hanging crystals above, slicing them in half, sending them crashing and shattering upon the gorund, destroying the source of the freezing beams of light. With inhuman speed, Kal-El rushed over to the console and gripped the main crystal, which contained the AI programming for the Fortress. "It's time you were silenced," he declared "permantly." He ripped the crystal from the socket, the ground becoming still and silent as the glowing crystals above dimmed. Taking a breath, Kal-El traced a finger over his treasured wedding ring. "I won't fail. I promise."

* * *

"Earth to Lois."

Lois blinked as her husband's teasing voice brought her back to reality. "Huh?"

"Honey, you're a million miles away." He reached across the desk and took her hand. "You've been distant these past few days. Are you alright?" Lois squirmed in her seat as she looked into her husband's concerned gentle blue eyes. Should she tell him? It had been eating at her all week.

 _No,_ she thought _I want this to be special._ Forcing a smile, Lois leaned across the desk and gave her husband a quick kiss "Have to wait 'till dinner, Smallville." She smiled. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Somebody! There's a fire on Main Street!"

Clark turned to his wife. "Go," she told him. And in a gust of wind, he was gone. Lois had just leaned back in chair when her phone rang. "You got Lois."

It was Clark. "Meet me on the roof. I need your help."

* * *

Lois smiled as she saw her husband on the snow covered Daily Planet roof, in a grey suit with a dark blue shirt, a pair of black rimmed glasses on his face. "That was fast, even for Superman."

"Building was set for demolition," he explained "didn't need me."

"And you got all dressed up for nothing," Lois joked "so what do you need?"

Clark held up his crimson red tie. "I still can't figure out this thing."

Lois laughed "Still a farm boy," She said, draping the tie over his neck.

"What would I do without you?" he asked.

Lois smiled. "Probably stay cooped up in that Fortress," she guessed "moping until the world needed saving."

"You're a part of me," he said, in a hollow voice. "Without you, I don't know who I am." Lois looked into his eyes, their warm familiar light was dim and distant, battered by pain and fear. Something was off. "I don't want to live, can't live in a world," he corrected "without you by my side."

Lois was getting worried. "Clark, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, taking her hand and kissing it with such longing, Lois almost thought he was leaving. "My sweet angel," he whispered. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Lois."

She turned from Clark's gaze and her eyes widened. "Clark?" He was dressed in his Superman suit, bright red cape flowing in the winter wind as he floated in front of the Daily Planet. Lois looked in his eyes. There she found the warm light, shining strong and bright. She looked at the man in front of her and scowled. "You're not him."

"I was going to tell you," He took off his glasses and glanced at Clark. "I used to have a suit like that," he said in a nostalgic voice. "A long time ago," he sighed "But you're right Lois, I'm not Clark Kent. Not anymore." He spun at super speed, dressing out of Clark's suit and into a new set of clothes. When he stopped, he wore a black trench coat over a formal military uniform that Lois could only describe as Kryptonian. "I am Kal-El. "Commander of New Krypton." Lois backed away nervously. "Please let me explain."

"Get away from her!" Clark charged at full speed, his fists raised as he prepared to attack. Kal-El looked him straight in the eye, not even putting up his guard. Instead he reached into his coat and pulled out a grey metal box, opening it to reveal a glowing blue rock. Clark paled as the meteor rock sucked away his powers, pulling him down and crashing into the roof.

"Clark!" Lois ran to her husband's side as he rolled in the snow and groaned.

"Blue Kryptonite. Separating New Krypton's boys from the men." He walked over to the edge of the roof and tossed the kryptonite toward Clark and Lois. He paused for moment look the female reporter dead in the eye. "I'm not a monster," he said in a sincere voice. "I'm just looking for a Christmas miracle." He leaned back from the edge of the roof and fell off. Once he was out the blue kryptonite's range, he pulled up and soared into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sure it wasn't Clark Luthor?" Chloe asked. After their run-in with Kal-El, Clark took Lois straight to Watchtower, alerting the League to the new threat.

Lois shook her head as she took a long sip of her tea. "Definitely not, Chloe. Clark Luthor would've stayed and fought. This guy just dished out the blue-k and ran."

"Doesn't matter if he says he's Kal-El, Clark Luthor, or Elvis Presley." Oliver came out in his full Green Arrow gear, his quiver and crossbows loaded with kryptonite arrows. "This guy's going down. Hard," he emphasized.

"It won't be easy," Clark warned. "We don't know who this Kal-El is or what he's after," he wrapped a protective arm around Lois. "Only that it has something to do with you."

"I've tapped into every LexCorp and Queen Industries surveillance system," Tess announced. She'd barely spoken since she'd arrived. She just made sure Lois was okay and went straight to the computers. "If he shows up anywhere, we'll find him."

"What I want to know is how he found you so fast?" Chloe thought aloud.

"He said he used to be Clark Kent," Lois remembered "Maybe he worked there on is world.

"He could've used his super hearing," Clark theorized "listened in on one of our conversations and figured where'd we be.

"I told him."

Tess' response was barely a whisper but it was enough for Clark shoot up from his seat. "You what?"

"Clark," Tess was already ashamed of what he'd done. "I'm sorry."

Sparks of fire danced in Clark's eyes. "You're working with Kal-El?"

Lois rose form her seat. "Clark."

"I'm sorry," Tess repeated. "Clark, I never meant to put you and Lois in danger."

"You should've thought of that before you betrayed us."

"Smallville!" Lois snapped. "Calm down. Now you know that Tess wouldn't turn us, so let's just hear her out, okay?"

"I didn't want to do it," Tess replied, in a shaky voice "but I had no choice."

* * *

 _One hour ago._

Tess sat alone at her breakfast table. Connor had left for DC last night. He promised her he'd be back for Christmas in a couple of weeks.

"I expect this place to be decorated when I get back," he said "from head to toe." He'd been less than satisfied with her single Christmas wreath. Not everyone was as into the holiday spirit like the Kents were. Tess had a decorator coming in the afternoon. When she went downstairs to go to work, she was surprised by a familiar face.

"I must admit, I never thought I'd be back at the Luthor Mansion after all these years."

His back was to her as he looked out the stained glass window, but Tess recognized his voice. "Clark, what are you doing here?"

His voice was full of nostalgia. "Clark," he repeated "no one's called me that in a long time."

When he turned around Tess felt her blood run cold. Not from the strange uniform he wore under his coat or the strange sorrowful look in his eye, but the mirror box in his hand "Ultraman." She ran upstairs, desperate for the kryptonite loaded gun in her bedroom, only to be cut off by the Kryptonian standing in her way.

"Tess, I'm not him," he insisted.

"You're not Clark Kent either."

He winced. "I was, once."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"I don't want you hurt you. I need your help." His voice was sincere, almost pleading. "Please."

Tess wasn't buying it. "Not a chance." She grabbed a vase from a nearby table and threw it at him, giving her enough time to iove into her room. If she could just reach the bedside drawer.

"Tess," Her heart stopped when she saw him standing over her "did you really think that would stop me?"

She crawled away in fear as he offered his hand. "Stay away from me."

"I wish I could make you understand," he sighed sadly, Tess struggling to break free as he brought her to her feet. " that I'm not your enemy. But I'm running out of time." He reached into his coat and pulled out a pearly white ring. "It's made from a special kryptonite. While other forms take something away from us: our powers, our health, our inhibitions, this one gives us something," he explained as he slid the ring onto his finger "The power to control the minds of others." Tess made a run for the door then, only to find herself back in his grasp. She watched in horror as his weary blue eyes flashed a purplish indigo. "You're going to answer my questions Tess," he told her. "You're going to answer them fully and honestly. And when you've told me everything I need to know," he added. "You will not say a word of this to anyone."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"I told him everything. Where to find you and Lois, that Clark is Superman," Tess's voice was painful and guilty. "I told him everything and couldn't stop myself."

"It's not your fault Mercy," Oliver disputed, wrapping his arm around her as she took a shaky breath.

"Oliver's right," Clark agreed. His voice was calm and sympathetic. "Gemstone kryptonite is some pretty powerful stuff. After all it got Lois to play housewife."

Lois sighed. "Never going to let me live that down are you?"

"I shouldn't have gone off like that Tess," Clark apologized.

"It's okay Clark."

"Wait a second Tess," Lois interrupted "If Kal-El hypno-swore you to secrecy, how'd you just tell us everything?"

"The blue kryptonite must have flushed it out of system," she assumed. "Along with any hold he had on me."

"Doesn't matter. This guy knows where we live," Clark reminded "Lois, until Oliver and I find Kal-El I think you should stay here at Watchtower."

"It won't matter. Clark, I told him _everything,"_ Tess reminded _"_ That Oliver's Green Arrow, where Watchtower is, that Chloe and I run it. Besides, he's not after Lois. He's after Chloe."

Oliver missed his practice shot. "What?"

Chloe choked on her coffee "Why me?"

"I'm not sure, only that he needs you for his Christmas miracle."

Oliver snorted "His what?"

"That's what he said," Tess replied. "He's here for a Christmas miracle."

"He said that on the roof," Lois remembered.

"Yeah well Kal-El's not going to get a miracle this Christmas," Oliver snarled "He just made Santa's naughty list."

"Relax, Ollie. I can handle myself."

"He won't come here," Tess disputed "He's scared of the kryptonite arsenal. That's why he was looking for Lois. He was going to use you as bait to lure Chloe out."

"Okay that does it," Oliver snapped. "This guy's about to wish he had never been born. Sidekick, have the satellites found him yet?"

Chloe checked the computer. "No, but I did find out where he's been. I'll pull it up on the monitor."

Kal-El stood on top of a building in Metropolis. He was staring at the Daily Planet. He looked at building on the other side of town, and shot it with his heat vision, setting the top floor ablaze.

Clark was stunned. "Kal-El started the fire."

"He flambéed it," Chloe emphasized "That building's nothing more but a pile of rubble now."

"If this guy is willing to destroy a building just to cause a distraction, then we need to stop him before he gets really desperate," Clark said sternly as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"This is an interesting situation" Clark felt a shiver in his spine as he heard his own voice echo through his phone, "I'm guessing you're surprised to hear from me," Kal-El assumed.

"You could say that." Clark gestured to Tess and Chloe and the two of them began tracing the call.

"I must admit, I'm a little surprised myself. This conversation is bound to be a very… introspective one."

"What do you want?"

"To apologize. I feel that we got off on the wrong foot," Kal-El explained, his voice cool and distant. "I meant what I said before at the planet. I'm not your enemy."

"Says the man who demolished an entire building," Clark challenged.

"That building was already set to be demolished and was two weeks behinds schedule," Kal-El countered. "If anything I saved those workers from working through the holidays."

"Then how do you explain brainwashing Tess into giving away all of our secrets?" Clark demanded. "You say you come in peace but so far, all you've done is create chaos.

Kal-El paused. "I'm not proud of what I did to Tess," he admitted sincerely "And if given the chance I'd like to apologize to her in person. But as I told her, I don't have a lot of time. And I can't waste it fighting you and your friends at every turn."

"So why burn down a building to get me away from Lois?" Clark questioned "If you wanted work with us why go out of your way to avoid us? And just what do you want with Chloe?"

"I was forced to burn down the building after talking to Tess," Kal-El explained "because after learning about the last person who came through the mirror box, I knew you wouldn't be that open to visitors from other dimensions. This Ultraman must've given you quite a scare," he acknowledged "If I were to come straight to your Watchtower you would keep me in there until I could convince you I was telling the truth. And that is time I cannot afford to waste." He emphasized. "As for Chloe, right now I'm looking for other means to get what I need, so you can tell Oliver to relax for now."

"For now?" Clark repeated.

"I'm not going to lie to you. The method that requires Chloe comes with a risk," Kal-El revealed honestly "which is why I'm exploring other options." For a moment, Kal-El was silent, as if he was thinking on the other end of the phone.

Clark glanced at Chloe, who made a circular motion with her hand: _keep him talking._ "I thought Clark Luthor's world was the only parallel Earth. How many are there?"

"About fifty two" Kal-El revealed "that I know of."

"And the mirror box can take you to any of them?"

"Krypton was one of the most advanced civilations in the universe. There's very few limits on the what its technology can do."

"Is that the difference between you and me?" Clark asked "You're the one that chose Krypton over Earth?"

"No I'm the one who didn't have a choice,"Kal-El "Our old friend Brianiac showed up. Tried to use the book of Rao to send us all into a black hole. The only way to stop him was to destroy it. And now I get the best of both worlds." Kal-El paused "I have to admit, visiting your world has been quite the experience."

"Glad you're enjoying your trip," Clark said sarcastically "you finding everything alright or do you need tour guide?"

"You know what I find the most interesting about your world?" Kal-El asked "The time difference. This world is ten years younger than mine. Feels like more like I slipped on the Legion ring instead of activating a mirror box. Which is why if you and your friends won't work with me, than you it would be better if you stay out of my way."

"Is that a threat?" Clark asked.

"Think this through. You've been Superman for what, a year?" Kal-El guessed "I've done it for eight, and spent the last two years leading a group of super powered Kryptonian soldiers. Whatever you and your League can come up with to try to stop me, I can see it coming from a mile away."

"You don't know me," Clark disputed.

"Don't I? Let's see, after our little run-in at the Planet, you and Lois went straight to the Watchtower to fill others in," Kal-El assumed "Chloe would've made Lois some tea to calm her nerves. Lemon and extra sugar," he added "because she likes it sweet. Tess probably got right to work, checking the computers to find any trace of me. She and Chloe are probably tracing this call right now. I'll be done before they can finish, though. As for Oliver, he's been ready for action since you got here, Kryptonite arrows locked and loaded. He's been taking practice shots, probably imagining that the bullseye is my head when Tess told him about Chloe. Have I gotten anything wrong so far?" Clark's jaw hung open slightly as he looked across the faces of Watchtower, the five of them feeling the evident chill in the air. "Judging by the silence, I'd guess I was pretty spot-on. And just for the record, no I haven't been watching you," he added "I don't want you fight you," Kal-El said honestly "or your friends. If I wanted a scrap, I would've stayed at home. But I'm a desperate man and if I have to go through you to get what I came for,"

"What are you here for?" Clark asked. "You said you came here for 'Christmas miracle'. Just what do you need a miracle for?"

Kal-El paused. But when he finally spoke, his voice was dark and painful "I hope you never have to find out," and he hung up.

"Please tell me you got him," Oliver begged.

"Almost," said Chloe "We managed to track him down to a mile radius in downtown Metropolis."

"The only significant location in that area is…," Tess paused as the computer ran through the possible options "LexCorp."


	3. Chapter 3

"I must admit, I never thought I'd find you of all people in this position," Kal-El said nothing keeping his eyes glued on the computer screen, while Lex watched smugly as his security team surronded him. "At least not so easily caught," Lex sighed happily "It truly is the most wonderful time of the year."

Kal-El slowy backed away from the computer, Lex's men quickly training their guns on him, glancing at Lex from the corner of his eye. "I understand you've been having some memory problems. Allow me to fill in some the blanks," he offered "We were close once, you and I. Friends. You once said I was like a brother to you."

"So why is it that now you look at me like you can't stand me?" Lex asked. Truth be told, he was as surprised to hear that he and the alien had once been close. He had always felt familiar, but he had never expected them to once have been friends. "What happened to us?"

"The one thing that always destroys even the strongest of friendships. A girl." Kal-El whipped his head around and let out a gust of air, his super breath hurling Lex and his men into the air and slamming them into the wall. Lex groaned as he rolled over to his side, his vision clearing to show Kal-El standing over him. "You know the worst part of it all is Lex? You were like a brother to me too." Kal-El reached into his coat and pulled out a small glass medallion in the form of the mark of the House of El. Lex paled as it began to give off a brilliant pearly light. "I'm sorry, old friend," Kal-El said in sincere, honest voice "but as you once said: It has to end this way."

As the light reached a dazzling peak, a single arrow soared through the air and hit it out of Kal-El's hand, sending is skidding across the floor. "Back off," the Green Arrow ordered "Now."

Kal-El chuckled. "Still trying to put the fear of God into your enemies I see. And you," Kal-El gestured toward Clark, dressed in his Superman attire "I thought I told you to stay out of my way."

"And I thought you said you weren't here to cause trouble."

"I was trying to help you. Trust me when I say this," Kal-El advised "You have no idea of what Luthor is capable of. Please, walk away."

"Not going to happen." To prove a point, Oliver quickly fired his bow, sending a kryptonite arrow straight for Kal-El's chest.

Kal-El staggered, the color draining from his face as breath became ragged, the kryptonite now clutched in his hand. With sweat dripping from his brow, Kal-El fired his heat vision, sending a small concentrated burst at the arrow head, turning it to dust. "Lot of people that want to kill me on my world. Wearing lead lined coat makes it a little more difficult." Kal-El tossed the shaft on the ground as his breath began to level out "Tell me Superman, have you learned this trick yet?" Kal-El raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the tiny motion causing the entire room to tremble as it unleashed a sonic boom. The windows shattered, and the others were sent flying back. Clark slowly rose to his feet and checked on the now unconscious Oliver. Out cold, but fine, and turned a spiteful glare upon Kal-El. He smiled. "So that's what I look like when I'm angry. You still have some blue kryptonite in your system," he warned.

"And you have green in yours."

"I'm covered in lead. Reduces the effects and speeds the healing process. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you think?"

"I think… that we should take this outside?" Kal-El took off, soaring above the tallest buildings of Metropolis with Clark right behind him. Kal-El paused and faced Clark, daring the younger Man of Steel to face him.

Clark charged Kal-El at full speed, his fists clenched as he fired a powerful left hook right at the commander's face. Kal-El barely dodged it, the blow just grazing the edge of his jaw as Clark flew past. "You're faster than I thought," he complimented. "But being able to outrun a speeding bullet won't get you out of this one."

"We'll see about that!" Clark charged him again, only to have his next blow blocked and countered with an ear-ringing punch to face that rang out like a cannon, followed by a blow to the ribs with the voice of a sonic boom, forcing Clark bend over and groan as the air was brutally forced out of his lungs.

"You just don't seem to get it do you?" Kal-El whispered into Clark's ear "You chances of beating me are as slim as you losing a fight to that clumsy, earthbound kid we were back in Smallville." To prove a point, Kal-El grabbed Clark by the base of his cape, sending him to tailspin as he spun Clark and a launched him into the roof of a nearby parking garage, the impact from Clark's rapid descent leaving a massive crater and setting three level's worth of car alarms. Clark groaned as he slowly rose to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth as Kal-El softly landed behind him "You should've let me take of Lex. I would've been doing you a favor."

"You were going to put him in the Phantom Zone."

"Do you honestly think that there isn't a prison on any Earth that a Lex Luthor can't lie, buy or threaten his way out of?" Kal-El asked angrily. "Putting him in the Phantom Zone is the only way to make sure that that madman doesn't kill any more innocent people."

"So what? You just go around imprisoning anyone the police can't reach?" Clark argued "Playing judge, jury and executioner?"

"Don't you dare stand there and defend Lex like he's some common criminal!" Kal-El snapped. "You and I both know that he is anything but. The man that you saved on the bridge all those years ago is gone," Kal-El emphasized "he can't be saved. And if you don't accept that, soon you won't be able to hind who you really are behind tripping over your feet and a pair of glasses for much longer. No matter how many second chances you give him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think I stopped being Superman? Lex told my secret to the entire world!" Kal-El shouted "After _everthing_ that monster put me through, I gave him second chance. And in return, all he did was ruin my life."

Clark was surprised. "If your Lex is as bad you say, why did you even give him a second chance in the first place?" he asked "Why let him into the League?"

Kal-El's answer was simple and straightforward "Tess. She thought she could save him. When Lex came back after the Fortress collapsed, she tried to do for him what the League did for her." Kal-El's voice broke as he became touched with grief "After she died, Lex fell back into his old habits." Kal-El swallowed a growing lump in his throat "The Lex Luthor I know would've died a thousand times for his sister if given the chance to spare her from even the slightest pain. Yours stabbed her in the stomach and left her to die," he reminded sharply "Don't you understand? Whatever good is left in that man, Lionel buried it so deep, no one can reach it."

"I don't believe that."

"Which is exactly what makes you so naive," Kal-El scoffed. He turned his back on Clark and marched toward the edge of the roof. "I'm only going to say this one more time," Kal-El warned just before he disappeared into the winter sky "stay out of my way."


	4. Chapter 4

Kal-El floated silently in space. A single thought on his mind as he rested on the edge of the Earth's atmosphere: why?

Why oh, why did he fight them? That was so foolish. It was foolish and arrogant, and reckless and-,

 _Wait. What do you have to be sorry for? They attacked you remember?_

Yes, they fired the first shot. Kal-El was just trying to protect himself.

 _And what about Lex? You were just trying to help out weren't you?_

Clark didn't understand. He didn't know what Lex was capable of. The horrors he'd commit. He wasn't their enemy why couldn't they see that?

 _Because they don't want to. They just want to hunt you, to kill you. They're afraid of you. Why else would Oliver still have an arsenal of green kryptonite arrows when his so-called friend is the only Kryptonian left of the planet? Why else Clark, one the few survivors of a nearly extinct alien race, be so aggressive toward one of his own. If they want a fight, if they want something to fear…_ No _._

Kal-El blinked rapidly as a dull throbbing began behind his eyes, his hand finding its way to the golden ring on his finger. He didn't come here for a fight; he came for a Christmas Miracle. She was counting on him. Lex may not have kept it on the main LexCorp servers, but he knew where he knew where the Luthors liked to hide their secrets.

* * *

"How many times are going to watch that?"

Lois kept her eyes glued on the computer screen as she watched Kal-El set the building ablaze with his heat vision. "Until I find what I'm looking for cuz."

"And what is that exactly?"

"I don't know Chloe," Lois huffed "Something that's going to make sense about this whole Commander Kal-El thing."

"What's there to figure out Lois?" Chloe didn't know what Lois was wracking her brain looking for. Kal-El was nuts.

"Like why he's here?" Lois offered "Chloe I can't explain it, but my gut says that something's not right about this."

"Doesn't matter," Oliver snapped as he and Clark returned to Watchtower. He was anxious to take another shot at the man after his wife. "Chloe, any trace of Kal-El?"

"I haven't been able to get a lock on the Blur phone but I was able to find out who else Kal-El called with it," she offered. "A registered French number in Paris, he left a voicemail."

"Who did he call?" Clark asked.

Chloe's voice faltered. "Lana Lang."

Clark winced as he thought of the woman he'd loved for most of his life. "Can you play the message?"

"Yeah, no problem," said Chloe.

"Lana? It's me." Kal-El's voice was nervous and weary."I didn't get to say goodbye the last time we saw each other," he reminded. "If you don't mind, I'd like to say it now.""Since I was a boy, you were the girl of my dreams. The only one that I could see spending the rest of my life with, the only woman I could ever imagine being in love with." Clark was surprised by how much Kal-El's thoughts matched his own. "You were my first love," he said "and I wanted you to be the one. Even though it didn't work out between us Lana, I just want you to know that if I had a chance to do it all over again, knowing how it would end between us," Kal-El's voice broke. He took a shaky breath. "I just want you to know that I'd do it all over again. I wouldn't change a thing. You will always be my first love, the one that taught me how to love, and what it feels like to be loved. You will always be in my heart," Kal-El promised "Because you're a part of me. I put some flowers on your parents' graves," he told her "I owned it to them. After all, they gave me you. I wish nothing but the best Merry Christmas Lana."

The audio track stopped, but Clark was still a mile away. His thoughts were lost to his time with Lana, and how things had ended between them, shocked by the sentiment in Kal-El's voice. He was brought back to reality by his wife's voice.

"You okay, Smallville?" Lois asked.

Clark cleared his throat. "I'm fine," he said, but he wasn't quite sure. "Chloe didn't Kal-El say something about the Smallville cemetery?"

"Yeah, he said he left flowers on the Lang graves."

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Clark super sped to the cemetery. He didn't know why, but he felt like Kal-El wouldn't just leave flowers for Lana's parents. Assuming he told Tess the truth when he said he was once Clark Kent. Sure enough there were flowers on the graves of Lewis and Laura Lang. The bright red roses stood out against the freshly fallen snow. Clark began to look around, searching for more clues. He followed a set of footprints to his father's grave.

 _So he was Clark Kent,_ he thought. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. He bent down to look at the hole the roses sat in. Clark's brow furrowed. Why were there two holes? He looked closer, and Clark balled his fist when he realized what Kal-El done.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't think he's dangerous?" Chloe couldn't believe what her cousin had just said.

"Exactly what I said."

"Lois this guy _is_ dangerous," Oliver insisted "He's after Chloe, he brainwashed Tess, he wanted to use you as bait. He burned down a building! What more proof do you need?"

Lois huffed. They didn't see it, the hollow look in his eyes. "Oliver, I saw Kal-El, talked to him, and Commander or not, that man didn't look like he could hurt a fly."

Oliver scoffed. "Yeah that's because you lost in his big old-," He stopped when he saw her husband walk in.

"Clark where were you?" Lois asked.

He said nothing. Clark just sat down at Chloe's coffee table and locked fingers together. His face set in a deep scowl. "Where's Kal-El?"

"He went off the grid after he called Lana," Tess informed "But we'll know if he makes another call."

"Find him," Clark ordered. "We need to stop him before he does any more damage."

"Good to know not everyone's lost their minds," Oliver grunted "By the way you're wife's defending him."

Clark glared at her. "What?"

Lois calmed herself. Stress was not good for her right now. "All I'm saying Smallville is that this guy hasn't done anything, and you guys are already to send a super powered mob after him."

"Lois, Kal-El burned down a building," Clark was trying his level best not to yell at her. After what he'd just seen, Clark was ready to beat Kal-El to a pulp.

"Yeah, a building that had no people in it," she reminded "And guess what Clark, it was scheduled for demolition, just like Kal-El said. I checked on Chloe's computer after you left." Lois glanced at everyone in the room. "Guys, he picked that building on purpose; So that no innocent people would get up hurt."

"He drugged Tess. He's out there planning God knows what so he get his hands on Chloe, your cousin," He was yelling now. Clark couldn't help it. This was just too much to hear his wife defending a monster. "And he was going to use you to do it!"

"So why didn't he?" Lois shouted back. "Why didn't he just scoop me up and take me away when we were alone on the roof, instead of telling me he couldn't live without me and he didn't know who he was without me?" Her voice leveled. "Why did he call me an angel? You didn't see that look in his eyes Clark. It wasn't the look of some villain with a master plan. It was a look I've seen only on your face. At your father's funeral and when Alicia Backer died."

Clark winced in his heart when Lois said that name.

"Who's Alicia Baker?" Tess asked.

"Alicia was one of Clark's girlfriends from high school," Chloe informed. "She was murdered by a guy named Tim Westcott."

"I'm sorry. '

"He made her out to be obsessive killer. Then he hanged her and killed her." Clark slumped back down into his seat. "No one believed Alicia was innocent," his voice was a whisper. "Not even me." Clark looked up from the coffee table. "He left flowers for her."

"Who?" Lois asked.

"Kal-El. He left Alicia flowers when he visited the cemetery." Clark ground his teeth. "He even had the nerve to leave ones on my dad's too."

"Smallville, what are you talking about?"

"He took it Lois."

Clark wasn't making any sense. "Who took what?"

"Kal-El stole my father's watch." Clark rubbed his hands in frustration "I buried it with my dad a couple years ago, and Kal-El dug it out and left bunch roses. So maybe you're right Lois and he isn't as dangerous as we think. But Kal-El had no right to take that watch," he told her sharply "And I am going to get it back."

Lois placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, desperate for him to hear her through his pain. He didn't see the look in Kal-El's eyes. "He's not a monster Clark. Monsters don't hope for Christmas miracles."

Clark sighed. "Any sign of Kal-El yet Chloe?"

"Not yet, wait I got him."

"Finally," Oliver groaned "Some action."

"Where is he?" Clark asked.

"He's still in Europe. Martian Manhunter spotted him in Russia headed for a LexCorp facility in Zuric.

* * *

Clark flew to the Zuric facility as fast as he could, his heart sinking when he spotted what could only be the aftermath of a massive explosion. As he touched down on the center of the wreckage, Clark spotted Dinah and Zatanna leading the evacuation. "Glad you could make it," Zatanna greeted, her clothes and face covered in dirt and soot. "Your doppelganger sure knows how to make an exit."

"Is everyone alright?"

"No civilian casualties so far," Dinah revealed "but Martian Manhunter and Aquaman are still missing."

"Get the civilians out of here. I'll get the others." Clark quickly sprang into action, searching the wreckage for any signs of his missing friends. John and Arthur didn't do good with fire and Clark didn't like the look of these flames. Clark was just starting to get worried when he spotted a familiar flash of orange and green in the rubble. "AC!"

He groaned as Clark pulled him out of the rubble. "You're double's got a mean left hook," he groaned, his face disfigured by a large bruise under his eye.

"Where's John?"

"Last time I saw him Kal-El was him and Z around like a couple of ragdolls. I'll help you look for him."

Clark caught Arthur as he struggled to rise to his feet. "I'll find John. But first, I'm going to get you checked out." Clark carried Arthur to the evacuation site, circling back to search for his missing friend. Fire was a Martian's kryptonite, if he was too close when the blast went off…. "John!" Clark was amazed Martian Manhunter in one piece, walking through the wreckage without so much as a scratch on him. "You had us worried for a minute."

"The others?"

"All safe and accounted for," Clark looked around at the damage in disgust. "Kal-El did all this?"

"No not Kal-El."

* * *

 _45 minutes ago_

John led the group of heroes through the battered halls of the LexCorp facility, the halls battle-damaged by fist marks with the destructive power of cannon blasts. "It appears that the doppelganger is no practitioner of restraint."

"Do we even know what he's after?" Zatanna asked.

"Watchtower understands that they are after something called a Christmas Miracle."

"What does that mean?"

"I do not know." John looked around at the damage "He seems to be targeting LexCorp facilities."

"You think that Lex might have something to do with his Christmas Miracle?"

"Perhaps."

"If Kal-El wants to stick it to Lex, I say we help him" Arthur glanced around at the intense wreckage "Anyone that can do this kind of damage to Lex can't be all bad."

"This guys also wants Chloe," Dinah reminded "helping him might not be the best idea."

"Yeah but what?" Zatanna repeated "What could this guy possibly be looking for that counts for a Christmas Miracle in another dimension?"

John paused. "You may be able to ask him yourself."

Kal-El stood over an computer in a battered room, the security and staff all out cold. "Nothing. There's nothing _here!_ " In a fit of rage, Kal-El smashed the computer with his bare hands, turning it into rubble in a matter of seconds."

"You seem to be far more temper mental than your double."

Blinking, Kal-El turned around and stared at the Martian in astonishment. "John."

"You seemed surprised. Why?"

"Because the last I saw you was at your burial," Kal-El swallowed a growing lump in his throat. "One of the benefits of traveling dimensions, I suppose. You get to be reunited with the people you thought you'd never see again. I guessing my double sent you?"

"We were in the neighborhood," Zatanna replied casually "thought we'd drop by and spread a little Christmas spirit."

"I have done nothing to you people," Kal-El reminded sharply "why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You tried to put Lex in an alien prison," Dinah reminded "kind of goes against the hero code."

"Luthor is a monster" Kal-El growled "in every sense of the word. And if you don't open your eyes, he will turn your world into a nightmare that you can never escape. Do you even have any idea where you're standing?" he questioned "how many innocent men and women lost their lives her while Lex was trying to play-,?" Kal-El cut himself off as he blinked slowly, gently rubbing his temple "it appears… that Luthor doesn't have the key to my Christmas Mircale. I'll have to see Chloe after all."

"Not going to happen." Without hesitation, Dinah readied her Canary cry, only to have Kal-El speed over and clamp his hand over his throat, lifting her effortlessly off the ground.

"You have a lovely voice Laurel," Kal-El praised "however," with inhuman strength, Kal-El threw Dinah across the room with ease, sending her crashing into a row of computers "I'm afraid my ears can't take those high notes." John and Zatanna were the next to attack, Zatanna and preparing a spell while, her eyes turning a bluish indigo while John charged at super speed. They didn't stand a chance.

Kal-El grabbed John by the hem of his coat, spinning him around and hurling him straight into Zatanna, sending the two of them barreling into a wall. With a disapproving glare, Kal-El turned his attention to the king of the sea. "Is the part where go running off with your fin between your legs?"

"Nope." To prove his point, Arthur attacked, only to have Kal-El catch his fist with ease.

"The Aquaman of my world could learn a thing or two from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Two years ago, my world broke out into all-out war. The government putting a target on anyone with powers or a mask," Kal-El growled as he went on, his grip on Arthur's fist tightening "and when the public learned of the Atlanteans, the Arthur Curry of my world ran straight for the bottom of the sea!" Enraged, Kal-El slammed his fist into Arthur's jaw, his ears ringing as he staggered back. Arthur swung blindly, his wild blow easily blocked "Think of all the live he could've saved," Kal-El countered, punching Arthur in the stomach, knocking the air leaving his body in a gust of wind. "all the dark days that could've had a different outcome," he hit Arthur in the face again, the Atlantean staggering back as his vision blurred "think of all the friends he could've kept _out of the ground!"_ he hit Arthur harder than ever then, sending the king of the sea straight through a wall, knocking him out cold.

Kal-El stood over the now unconscious Arthur in a state of shock, a dull throbbing returning behind his eyes. He hadn't meant to hit AC that hard… Suddenly, the pain in his head intensified, magnifying until it felt like hot burning needles were poking at his brain. "I must admit, your mental barriers are some the finest I've seen," John praised, walking over as Kal-El keeled over in pain "my counterpart taught you well. But like the human tale of Jericho can testify, even the mightiest wall may fall."

Kal-El looked and glared at John in fury, sparks of heat vision dancing in his eyes. "Get out of my head."

Just then, a strange metal object flew past the two aliens, the light shimmering off its razor sharp edge. Kal-El recognized it immediately. It whizzed past them, slicing through the air as it headed for a lead lined wall. John paled as it ruptured a gas main, the life draining flames erupting in seconds. Then everything went black.

* * *

"How is everyone?"

Clark went down to meet Oliver as soon as he arrived, the two leaders of the League, surveying the scene "AC took the worst of it. But so far, no lives lost."

"Kal-El's going to pay for this."

"This wasn't him. Someone else was here." Clark's grip tightened on the metal object in his hand "Someone from Kal-El's world."

"Please tell me you don't think Lois might be right about this one."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Oliver sighed. "Did John get anything when he looked in Kal-El's mind? Anything about what his Christmas Miracle might be?" Oliver's voice darkened "or why he's after my wife?"

Clark paused before answering "All he saw was pain."

"Oh well, that's reassuring," Oliver commented. "What about our mystery man?"

Clark shook his head. "He didn't even know he was there. Whoever did this was able to sneak up them without as much as a trace. Except this," Clark handed Oliver a small metal object "I found it at the center of the blast. John said it's what ruptured the gas main."

Oliver frowned as he studied it closely "The metal's used in throwing knives. Military. High-grade. But the shape... I've never seen anything like this."

"But Kal-El has. We find Kal-El, we find our mystery man. I'll meet you back at Watchtower."

Oliver nodded as Clark flew off, the object still on his mind as he entered the jet. What kind of nut would carve throwing knives in the shape of a bat?


	5. Chapter 5

Kal-El sat on the edge of space, single thought once again endlessly repeating in his mind: Why?

Why _he_ here? How was here? Kal-El had the Mirror Box.

 _Are you surprised? That man always finds a way to get what he wants._

But why did he want to come here? And why did he blow up that gas main? He knew John was vulnerable to fire.

 _To frame you. So that the League would kill you._

No. No, he wouldn't do that.

 _Why? Because he's your friend? Men like him don't have friends. Only pawns to help to forward their own agenda. Lex Luthor is proof of that._

 _They're the same, don't you see? They sit up there in their fancy mansions, thinking that they're smarter, better than everybody else. Confusing their wealth and prestige with power. But the second someone with real power comes along, they do everything they can to rip them apart._

Kal-El clenched his fists, sparks of heat vision dancing in his eyes.

 _He tried to frame you for murder. You have to make him pay._

He would pay. Kal-El would make sure of that. Later. First, he needed to get his Christmas Miracle. Then he'd deal with the Dark Knight.

* * *

Chloe stood in the center of Watchtower, holding the strange metal object in her hands, a look a look surprised shock on her face. "You guys found this in Russia?"

Oliver nodded. "You recognize it?"

"Yep," Chloe quickly put the knife down and went back to the computers.

Oliver frowned. "But you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

Oliver turned grabbed his wife's arm and turned her around. "Mind telling us why?"

Chloe sighed. "Because if the guy who owns that is anything like the one on this world, we are in big trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say he's not one of Clark's biggest admirers," Chloe offered "I can't imagine what he thinks of Kal-El."

"John said that Kal-El recognized this thing when it blew the gas main," Clark reminded "We find Kal-El, we find our mystery man."

Chloe nodded. "I've got all League satellites searching for your doppelganger. We should a location soon," when the image appeared on the screen, Chloe paled. "Oh, boy."

Clark didn't like that sound "Chloe, where is he?"

"Promise not to get angry? Clark, Kal-El is in DC. With Connor," Chloe paused "and your mom."

* * *

Clark rushed over to his mother's apartment. He didn't even bother with the cape. He just burst through the front door. "Mom! Connor!" He scanned the rooms, with no evidence or response from his mother and little brother. "Mom! Connor!"

"We're in the kitchen," Martha called.

Clark used his super speed and wrapped his mother into a tight hug. "Mom," he sighed. "Are you guys okay?"

Connor laughed softly. "Yeah we're fine."

"Clark what's wrong?" Martha asked. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Clark said nothing. He scanned the rest of the apartment with x-ray. He listened closely with his super hearing. Nothing. Kal-El was gone.

* * *

"I'm a terrible mother." Martha sat at her kitchen table, crying into her gingerbread men cookie dough.

Clark pulled his arm tighter around her. "No you're not mom, you're a terrific mother."

"No I'm not," said Martha "What kind of mother doesn't recognize her own son?"

"He was raised by you and dad on his world," said Clark "It isn't your fault."

"He's right," It was the first Connor had said since Clark had told them about Kal-El. "I'm the one with x-ray vision. I should've known he was a fraud."

"Our biology is the same," said Clark. "It isn't your fault, either of yours."

Connor crossed his arms against his chest. "So this Kal-El, is he dangerous?"

Clark was about to say yes, but he remembered what Lois had said before he left.

 _He's not a monster Clark. Monsters don't hope for Christmas miracles._

Clark took a deep breath. "We're not sure. So far he's only talked to Lois and Tess and they have different opinions."

Connor straightened up. "Tess? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Clark reassured. "He just asked her some questions." He couldn't bring himself to tell Conner that she'd been drugged with kryptonite. "So far all we know is that he's after Chloe."

"Clark," Martha wiped away her tears on her apron. "You said he talked Lois?"

Clark frowned. "Yeah."

Clark watched as Connor and Martha exchanged glances.

"Mom, did Kal-El say something to you and Connor?"

"Clark, I don't think Kal-El's here to hurt anybody," said Martha.

Clark stifled a groan. First his wife, now his own mother was defending the Commander.

"I think he's in denial."

"Denial?" Clark's eye narrowed as he remembered the flowers at the cemetery and the phone call to Lana. "Denial of what?"

* * *

 _20 minutes ago_

Martha was walking with Connor, enjoying the fullness of Christmas in the nation's capital. A Santa hat lay on the head of the Lincoln memorial. Christmas lights spiraled around the Washington Monument. After a little holiday shopping, they were on their way home, where Martha promised to make her famous gingerbread men.

A soft nervous voice called out to Martha. "Mom."

She grinned. "Clark." Her smile faded when she saw her son's face. He was tired and weary. His eyes looked shattered. He looked terrified "Clark what's-?" She barely got out the last word before she was lost in his embrace. He trembled as he wept. Martha stroked his back, trying her best to soothe his pain. Her son was the type of man that rarely ever cried. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's going to be alright." She looked into his teary blue eyes. "Now, tell me what's wrong, Clark."

"I needed to see you," he managed. "Is there uh," he wiped his eyes as he stammered "is there someplace more private where we could talk?"

They took him back to the apartment, where Martha made them hot chocolate and sat them down by the fire. "Now Clark, tell us what's wrong."

His voice was hollow and scared. "It's Lois."

"Is she alright?" Martha asked.

His voice was thin and shaky. "No," He rose from his seat and stood by the fire. "She's sick, has been for a long time." He leaned against the fireplace. "The doctors… they don't think she'll make it to New Year's."

"My God," said Connor.

"Clark, why didn't you say anything?" Martha asked.

"She didn't want people to know," he said "start treating her like she was made of glass."

Martha wasn't very surprised. That's just how Lois was. "We going to fight this Clark," she said strongly. "I'll make some calls; get the best specialists working on a cure."

"Mom, I've been trying for months," he said. "Human science, Kryptonian, magic, nothing works."

Connor put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't give up hope Clark."

"Connor's right Clark," Martha took his hand that rested on the mantle. "This won't be your last Christmas with Lois."

He squeezed Martha's hand. "You're right. It's not too late. I can still save her. With this," He pulled out a Kryptonian crystal from his trench coat, and set in the mantle.

"What is it?" Martha asked him.

"A way to make Lois healthy again," he said. "Mom, this box is my last chance, my last hope at a Christmas miracle."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"He came here to find a cure for his dying wife," Clark was amazed. "Lois was right."

"You say that a lot."

Clark and Conner shot up from their seats as a man dressed in all black made his presence known. Connor gasped. "Where did he come from?"

"I'm sure my intrusion is quite a surprise," the man admitted "Considering I just snuck up on two Krpytonians."

Clark paled. "Who are you?"

"I'm from Kal-El's world. In many ways, he's the brother I never had. I'm here to help you stop him. My name is Bruce Wayne."


End file.
